It
by Xenanutra
Summary: I didn't ask for this. Mature for violence and disturbing content. Oneshot.


I didn't ask for this.

I've never asked for much. Just a few things, like a good cup of tea, my parents to be alive again, to maybe have a different life.

I have gotten none.

All I've ever gotten was a fist in my face, a foot in my stomach, and a black eye.

And now this.

I didn't ask for it.

It just started appearing randomly. I would be out in town, shopping for groceries or at school, and see a black figure to the side, barely in my peripherals. I would turn to look and by that time it would be gone. It was like a floating speck in my eye. I could feel it and see it when I wasn't looking, but the second I tried to look at it, it would disappear.

But disappear isn't the right word.

It kept appearing.

I was paranoid. I never really saw it. I didn't know if it was real or not. I just thought I was going insane.

How I wish it were simply just that. That I was insane. That I would get to go to an asylum. Get comforted by padded, white walls. Get the pleasure of being drugged out of my mind and drooling on myself. Get the ecstasy that was ignorance.

But it never went away. It just kept getting bolder.

After a few weeks it would wait until my eyes were on it, but it would jerk away before my eyes could focus, could really see it.

A month after I first noticed it, it finally let me look at it. It came and talked to me. I realized that the black blob I'd always see was in fact real. It dressed in all black and had black hair. Red eyes blazed out from under bluntly cut bangs.

It told me its name was "Damien."

It told me it wanted to be my friend. That it thought that the treatment I got from the other students was horrible. It told me it would protect me from them. That it would help me however I wanted it to as long as I made a promise.

I agreed.

It was fun at first.

It took the built up loneliness that I had kept hidden and threw it away.

I had a reason to smile.

But soon, I had a reason to scream.

Scream horrible, blood curdling, inhuman screams. Scream guttural, primitive screams of terror.

I watched it.

I watched it as it took a knife and cut them apart, limb by limb.

Watched it eat the hearts.

Drink the blood.

Lick the remains.

All of them.

And then I watched the mouth that ate the heart smile.

And then I watched it advance toward mine.

Place it on top of mine.

Force my mouth open, infecting my mouth with the copper tasting liquid.

Infecting me.

I pulled away.

It grabbed me. It stated something about a promise. It scooped me up in its arms as I thrashed around in protest. I angered it.

And then everything was black.

The smell of cigarette smoke, urine, and sweat filled my nose. I looked around wildly, not knowing where I was.

My eyes landed on it. It glowered above me, red eyes glowing. It had a smirk on its face.

I remembered the blood that was once there. I remembered how my face had been once there. I vomited.

It frowned and then leaned down over me. It insulted me and then put its cigarette out on my forehead.

Only then did I notice I was bound.

And that I was stuck here.

I don't know how long it's been since I woke up here that first day.

I quit counting the days.

I've quit many things since then.

I've quit hope.

I've quit thinking, really.

I've quit the thought that such a vile and evil being could be a person. It doesn't even deserve to be called a 'he', even though it most obviously is. How could I not notice. It rapes me every day.

It won't let me go.

It says its part of the promise I gave it. It says I promised it me until the end of time.

Lately it has been coming less often. It's been forgetting to feed me.

I hope it forgets enough so I might die.

Although, it would probably haunt me in Hell if I died.

Maybe that is part of its master plan.

I never asked for this.

I hope I will just perish.

I hear something. It's the house been entered by it again.

I don't know if I can stand any more.

I'm just so tired.

I want to die.

I look around.

There is a knife left on the ground from one of its previous acts of torture against me.

I scoot over to it on my butt and grab it with my bound hands.

If I could only cut my bounds.

I struggle and soon they are cut.

I hear footsteps nearing and I panic.

I can't live through it again.

I take the knife and rip my arm, into my veins, so I may bleed out.

I don't scream or feel pain. I'm numb.

I take the knife, somehow, and pinpoint my jugular.

And I press.

My arms fall and I fall onto my side like a discarded puppet.

The door to the room opens and it enters.

The room starts to fade to black. I'm losing blood and my organs are shutting down.

It looms over me, its eyes practically glowing in the dark, with a perplexed look on his face. It looks down at me like its favorite toy is broken and it wonders if it can convince mummy to get it a new one.

Then it smiles.

And it licks its lips as the world blacks completely out.

I didn't ask for this and I've never asked for much.

But, God, if you can hear me, I hope you'll grant me one wish.

I hope my pure heart poisons it.

-------

This is waaay different than anything I've ever written. I don't really know how I feel about it yet, but I think I like it. It was mainly just an experiment with a more stream of consciousness type style. It just came to me randomly. A story didn't really form in my head, but the first lines popped in. I actually got out of bed, I had been trying unsussefully to go to sleep, turned on my computer, and just started typing and this came out. Took a whole of about 30 minutes. Very different view of Damien than I usually like to write (obviously XD), but, in a way, this would probably be more true to nature.

I hope you enjoy this and please review! :D


End file.
